By Misty Moonlight
by JediKnightoftheRougeSquadron
Summary: Artemisa, handmaiden to Artemis, finds her way to Camp-Half Blood, where she learns she has to save the world. "Yeah, thanks. I really needed that."  A.N. I know it sounds like a Mary Sue, but please give me a chance. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

He was so charming, so delightful.

I gave him one of my maiden's daughters, one that she'd had despite the oath she'd sworn unto me– a girl with raven black hair and silvery blue eyes, named Artemisa.

Gift from Artemis.

She was my gift unto him, but my brother found out. He believed the man was the girl's father and dared me to an archery contest, which was easy. I never miss.

The girl's adoptive father was dead. I hid the child among men, and placed my beloved Orion among the stars.

So far she remains hidden from her father. But if he finds out, I shudder to think what might happen. That is why she is now hidden.

After all, not every girl's family lives in the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note that this is not an actual daughter of Artemis. She's more like Jason in The Lost Hero, son of Zues, but in Hera's service. Comprende? <strong>


	2. I get a new pet

Nico: Whoa, what am I doing here?

Percy: Me, too.

Thalia: _rolls eyes_ Boys.

Percy: When you'd get here?

Thalia: _rolls eyes again_ Let's just say the disclaimer.

Nico: Why'd she pick us?

Thalia: 'Cause we're children of the Big Three.

Percy: Anyway, Knight does not own Percy Jackson or the Greek gods.

Knight: Don't I wish though.

xXx

The monsters were starting to annoy me.

I was running across the country, running away from the twelfth government orphanage in three years. Couldn't these morons take a hint?

I _wanted _to be alone.

I was hiding in a cave near Long Island Sound, near the sea. The reason that I knew no one would look for me here is that the government knows I have claustrophobia. So why, in the name of Charles Lindbergh am I hiding out in a cave? If I'm scared of tight places like the dickens?

Cause if I didn't want to be found, wouldn't I go to the least likely place possible?

Duh.

I'd run this far, and I might as well stay here until they figure out that I do not want to see their ugly faces.

Yeah, I'm mean and sarcastic. That's what they all say.

I set up camp until I starting getting a little too claustrophobic, and went outside to the moon and the night. Now this was where I belonged. Under the sky, splattered with stars and nebulae, under the moon. I started feeling better until I heard the growl.

I turned to see a dog the size of a pick-up truck. Not as big as Clifford, but let me tell you, Clifford had _nothing _on this dog.

It must've been they scariest thing I've ever seen, nothing to my English teacher in Colorado who had a Team Edward bookmark. An old, male English teacher.

Gross.

Actually, the English teacher may have been worse.

Anyway, it tensed and pounced, like a lion in the jungle. Its weight alone must've been enough to send a train car flying, but it missed, landing just in front of me. Its fiery red eyes looked disappointed for a moment, but then all the rage was back. It loped over to me, and then settled onto me with teeth exposed ready to tear.

I groped at anything, my probing fingers finding a long stick, and yelled something, something I knew, even though I've only seen about three dogs in my life.

"FETCH!"

It was a desperate wish, I know. The dog (not really a _dog_, but you know what I mean) looked away, but then looked back at me with unquenchable bloodthirst in its eyes, and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting.

Then its crushing mass left me. I opened my eyes, to see it running after the stick, and then it came back to me, dropping the stick in my lap.

Okay…This was new…

I threw it again, and at the stick it flew, its hair flying.

I was starting to get it.

We played about an hour of fetch on the beach, until I started nodding off. The dog came back and nuzzled me gently, kindness in its eyes.

_Hey, _it seemed to say, _are you tired?_

I nodded.

_I'll watch you_.

It saw me back to the cave, unable to gain entrance because of its massive size, and stationed itself there, settling its furry rump onto the sand with a _thump_.

I lied down on my sleeping bag, and right promptly before falling asleep thought, _I'm gonna name that dog Lenny._


	3. I meet a centaur who runs a boot camp

**Okay, really, guys, I get 2 alerts but no reviews? C'mon. Someone review if you want another chapter. **

**Just to get this straight, this is AU. The PJO world exists, but Percy Jackson does not. Other Canon. Whatever you guys call it, the events of PJO do not happen. But the PJO world does.**

xXx

I woke up because of the conch shell blowing. It was nearly sunset outside.

I grumbled, and staggered sleepily outside. Lenny was growling at a centaur. The centaur lowered the conch shell. "Ah, greetings, child. I have been trying for hours for you to come out from your… cave."

"Sorry," I smiled apologetically. "I'm practically nocturnal. I'm pretty much dead to the world until the sun sets."

He glanced at the sky. "That part certainly seems to be true."

I nodded. "How did know I was in here?"

"Your hellhound was outside, guarding the place. . It would not move for anything.

It told me you were here."

_Okay,_ I thought. _He's half human, half horse. He can talk to animals._

"Well, it was right, wasn't it," I said.

He smiled. "Yes, it was. But I have a question. Will you come join us, at our camp?"

"Why? What's so important about camp?"

"Here we train demigods, or half-bloods to avoid monsters. To survive in the real world."

"Like the demigods in Greek mythology?"

"Yes, are you surprised by this?"

I thought about it. "Not really. It makes sense."

"Do you know which parent is your mortal one?"

I stayed silent.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" He asked kindly.

"No, it's not that. I just never knew who my parents were. I was found in the streets, and a manager of a hotel took me in, until a lady from the government showed up and took me to an orphanage."

"Oh, well, we will know who you are soon. Would you like to ride on my back?"

"Nah, I'll ride on Lenny. He's certainly big enough."

"All right, just follow me and we'll get to camp soon."

"Okay." I walked over to Lenny, feeling more invigorated as glanced up at the sky and the moon was coming out.

I sidled onto Lenny's back, patting him and whispering instructions.

"Follow the centaur, okay Lenny? You ready for this?"

He barked happily.

"Okay, Lenny. It's show time."


	4. I become one with the practical jokers

**This chapter is dedicated to GreaterThanThou, because she totally made my day, and actually reviewed *hint hint* .**

**Anyway, read, and someone review before I bust out my magical bows and arrows. I'll even take flames, okay? And tell me if someone is OOC.**

xXx

"And this is Mr. D., our camp director. I'll wait out here for you," Chiron said.

I went inside to find a man in a leapord print Hawaii, and purple running shoes. He had curly hair so black, it was almost purple, and he was playing Pac-Man on an arcade.

"Dionysus," I bowed.

Greek mythology was the only subject I'd actually pay'd attention to during school, because it was the one subject that was interesting and made sense…plus, I'd had no problems in working on the Ancient Greek stuff. It was probably the only class I'd ever gotten and A in, either.

"Finally, someone who doesn't call me the wine dude," Dionysus grumbled. "But names are powerful, yada yada yada, so don't use them often, yeah, yeah, yeah," he said as thunder boomed overhead. "What's your name?"

"Artemisa."

"Is there a last name to go with that, Arianna?"

"Nope."

"Hmph, most of them have last names. What do you want to have as your last name since we need one for our official records that Zues makes me keep even though he doesn't care?"

"Um… how about Armstong?"

"Arianna Aldrin. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Good job, for a mortal."

"Um, thanks, and my name is Artemisa Armstrong. Not Arianna Aldrin."

"Whatever it is, Arianna. Have fun at camp."

He waved a hand, not even glancing backward, and I had a feeling that my conference with the god of wine was over.

I trudged back to Chiron outside. "How was my colleague?"

"Eh."

"Okay, well we need to show you the orientation film."

"Do you really think I _need _the orientation film?" I looked at him dubiously. "I mean, it's not like I've been able live this long because I was lucky. Not only do I know that all this is real, I know how to fight it."

He studied me. "Perhaps you are right."

I scoffed. "Yeah, perhaps."

"In any case, I need to drop you off at Cabin 11."

We left Lenny in the sword-fighting arena, but I don't think we should have. He might be causing an unfortunate slip-and-slide accident in there.

He left me outside of Cabin 11, with only a 'good luck'. Gee, thanks!

This has happened a lot, due to the fact that I've been constantly running from the government, but they've always tracked me down. And being the new girl in all those schools. These kids were all the same, sizing me up like I was somebody they needed to analyze.

"Hi," my voice cracked, and a couple kids snickered. I never was a people person. At times, I had an uncontrollable stutter. Centaurs and gods or wine? I can handle that, no problem. People I knew? Better. Complete strangers? No way.

"Welcome to Cabin 11, Hermes, god of travelers and messengers." A blonde teenage boy spoke up.

_And thieves and practical jokes_, I added silently.

"You're undetermined, right?"

I had no clue what that was, but I nodded.

Everybody groaned.

"Guys," a teenage girl said. "We're supposed to welcome everyone."

"Shut up, Jasper," someone muttered. "You're not determined either."

She frowned at them. The guy with blonde hair came forward. "Jasper's right, everyone."

They all grumbled and went back to their business. The blonde guy came over

"Welcome to Hermes. I'm Mike."

I laughed nervously. "Isn't it past curfew?"

He grinned lopsidedly. "That's one of things that we specialize in here at camp. We're the epitome of breaking rules at Camp Half-Blood."

I started feeling more confident.

"Yeah, welcome, and all that. You can sleep by me," the girl who I recognized as Jasper ,who stuck up for me, said, coming up to me and Mike.

"So whaddya say? You ready for Cabin 11?" This kid reminded me of a puppy dog, just so full of energy. A Golden Retriever puppy.

I grinned just as crookedly as he and his siblings did. "Sounds like my kind of place."


	5. Best Prank Ever!

**Okay, I only have 2 reviews, aka half a review a chapter. You guys can do better than this. I hope. Two reviews for this chapter, please, so I don't have to bust out my amazing Pokemon powers.**

**And for kiwihead136  I believe the answer to your review is in this chapter. But they won't be major characters.**

xXx

Okay, I should probably tell you about the attack of the Barbie dolls after what we did before that, and _then _I'll tell you about the greatest prank ever

Hermes cabin had Free Time right then, so Jasper, Mike, and I went to the arena (we'd let Lenny into the woods for the day. Fortunately, he hadn't left us an ahem, _gift_) so we could get a weapon for me so I wouldn't be skewered at Capture the Flag tonight.

I picked up about 7 swords, but none of them felt right. Practically everything I held, the three of us chorused, "No" at it.

Daggers were a little better. I settled on a pair of duo hunting knives. Jasper taught me that I shouldn't think of them as separate, but two halves of the same knife. She told me to move fluidly. Soon, I felt like a pro.

We were about to leave, when the bows caught my attention. "Sweet!" I practically dragged Jasper and Mike back to the arena.

The traditional bows made out of wood were fine, but then I found a bow made of a strong silvery substance and a quiver with silver-tipped arrows. It felt so…right. It was as if it had been custom-made for me. I saw something ting darting around the other side of the arena. With a _hiss_ from the bowstring, I let one of the lead arrows fly. (I had a feeling I shouldn't waste the silver arrows.) The arrow buried itself, dead-on, into a dragonfly.

Mike and Jasper were in dumbstruck silent, until Jasper said, "Wow."

"You've got to be the best shot at camp," Mike said, awestruck.

"Um, thanks?" I lowered the bow. Their staring was making me uncomfortable. I found a tiny button on the right side of the arrow rest, and pushed it. I yelped as the bow turned into a crescent-moon shaped pin. "Let's get back to the cabin." I shouldered the quiver, and put the hair clip in my hair (duh!), and sheathed the two knives.

So there we were, walking peacefully back to the cabin, when Jasper yells, "DUCK!" Me and Mike, being the ADHD demigods that we are, ducked.

A Gucci shoe came flying out of the window of the Aphrodite cabin, right where me and Mike's heads had just been.

They were also flinging every beauty product under the sun out of the window.

Jasper, Mike, and I wriggled to safety, and when the coast was clear, we sprinted back to the cabin, where we found a pair of twins that I didn't know, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Travis and Connor Stoll," Jasper said sternly. "Did you have anything to do with why the Aphrodite cabin is flinging Gucci shoes out of the windows?"

"They're throwing Gucci shoes out of the windows?" one of the twins, I think it was Connor, asked between fits of laughter.

"Yes," she replied, and if it's possible, they started laughing even harder.

"Sweet," Travis said, his eyes streaming.

"What did you do?" Mike asked, a gleam in his eye.

"So we spray-painted this mango gold and wrote 'for the hottest' on it, right? So we left inside their cabin while they were at archery practice."

We kept on cracking up for five minutes strait.

Mike wiped his eyes. "Oh, gods, too funny."

"Oh, hey, guys, we've got Capture the Flag after dinner tonight," Jasper reminded us.

"Excellent," Connor said, his eyes gleaming. "We can prank loads of people. Only, of course if that's okay with our mighty and wise leaders." He added hastily, seeing Jasper's exspression.

I was sure Jasper was going to tell them no, because even though Mike is really counselor for the Hermes cabin, Jasper gets veto power, even though she's not determined, because she keeps us together. But she grinned and said, "Go for it."

The twins' mouths were nearly reaching the floor.

"Is that really Jasper?" Connor asked.

"Giving us permission to prank people during Capture the Flag?"

"Live it while you can," she said.

A conch shell blew, and we vacated the cabin to go to the mess hall.

Dinner time.

And then Capture the Flag.

Let's hope that no one dies.


	6. Creek Patrol Worst Job Ever

**Hey, so, I got writer's block, and homework was going like a mountain on me, and so I will tell you, I have no defense. But hey, if you've written something before, you've probably done this too. Anyway, on with the story.**

xXx

"DUCK!" Mike yelled.

I did, and Mike knocked out a camper in a red-plumed helmet with the hilt of his sword.

He grinned at me. " `Misa, you draw trouble like moth to a flame."

I bowed sarcastically. "That's my speciality."

"Of course it is."

"Why did that girl from Athena put us on creek patrol anyway?"

"Well, one, you're new. It's kind of our…" he flashed me a grin. "Orientation."

"Great."

"Hey, it's better than having Clarisse dunk your head in the toilet."

"And you're trying to make me feel better?"

He laughed. "Anyway, two, Miss Annabeth Chase, head of Athena cabin, just loves to torture me."

"Amazing friends of yours you've got."

We settled into a silence.

"Soooo, do we just stand around waiting here until the reds attack?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well, this is boring."

"Yep."

I noticed a couple reds coming out of the woods. "Mike, heads up."

I hefted my knives, while Mike drew his sword. I still wasn't that great with knives. A bow felt better in my hands.

Then they struck. I tried fighting, but hey, Mike didn't give me a chance. In my defense…actually, I have no defense. I couldn't fight, but Mike wasn't going to leave me to the dogs. Or the children of Ares. Whichever term you prefer. Ha ha, just kidding.

But I could see someone running out of the woods with the other team's banner. It was Jasper.

"Mike!" I yelled.

"What?"

"We just need to keep these guys distracted until Jasper gets here!"

"Right!"

I knew I couldn't fight. I was a menace with these blades. And not in a _I-can-stab-you-with-these _ way, more like a _I'm-going-to-stab-myself-help_ kind of way. And yet as the sun went down, I felt more invigorated. And I felt power coursing between myself and the knives in my hands.

_They are one,_ Jasper had told me.

And suddenly everything clicked.

And I suddenly became the first type of menacing with blades. A way that said, "Look out, before you get stabbed."

I attacked the closest Ares warrior. It was a girl in red armor, not too tall, but at the way she cussed when I met my blades with her sword, she had several more feet of attitude.

"Who do you think you are, huh, punk?" she asked.

I suddenly slashed her arm and knocked her on the head at the same time with the hilt of the other knife.

"Artemisa Armstrong," I answered as she fell into the creek.

And Jasper exploded across the creek, two other blues guarding her.

The banner changed form red with a boar's head to a soft pink with a dove.

What?

Why was the banner changed to that?

Then a soft pink glow enveloped her, and she suddenly was wearing a sleeveless green dress, her hair was down, her blond hair soft and curly.

Oh, right, Jasper hadn't been claimed yet. Then that must mean…

Oh, no.

Jasper frowned at me and Mike. "What are you guys staring at?"

I swallowed. "Um, Jasper, you're glowing."

She looked down and yelped.

Chiron had come out to congratulate the blue team on winning, but now he bowed. Everyone else knelt, as we stared at my best friend.

"Hail, Jasper Grace," Chiron said. "Daughter of the Beauty and of Love, daughter of Aphrodite."


	7. I discuss life with a delinquent

Finding Jasper was simple. Just follow the trail of carnage and mass destruction.

No, not really, but hey, she was pretty mad. She was in the arena, dispatching dummies like there was no mañana, whirling with her dagger as if real enemies were charging her.

I sat quietly a little distance away. About ten minutes later, she took a break to swig some lemonade from her canteen. I cleared my throat. When she didn't respond, I asked her, "So how do you feel?"

"How do I _feel_? My mom's the freaking goddess of Barbie dolls."

I nodded. "True, but hey, at least you know who your parents are. I don't have a scrap of a memory about mine."

She sighed, came over to me, and lied down, clasping her hands behind her back. I mimicked her.

"I just wish that she wasn't my mom. I mean, some girl named Selena tried to put my hair in some sort of knot this morning. She quickly deterred when I pulled out the knife."

I snorted, and sure enough, when I looked I could see that her hair was in a messy ponytail, stray strands falling into her face.

"So what about your dad? What's he like?"

Her face softened, and she even smiled as her eyes lit up. "His name is Mark Grace. He's so crazy, that it's just sweet. I love him more than anything in the world. Even when I ran away, he always loved me."

"Wow…so you ran away from home?"

She grimaced. "All the monsters followed me, all the time, everywhere. And I practically became a juvenile delinquent. I could see that I was disappointing my dad. I could tell by my report cards with a D average in every class. He would get such a look in his eyes…anyway, I was going to run away, and when the monster showed up, I just…left."

"Oh," I said quietly, and then thought of something that made me chuckle.

"What?" she asked me.

"Those were my _good_ grades."

She smiled. "Someone with worse grades than me."

"Are you kidding me? I can't spell to save my life. And you should have seen the last person I showed my report card to." I thought back to Benjamin Walker, the handyman around the last government orphanage. I made my voice deeper as I tried to imitate him. "Well, that's wonderful, Artemisa. You have a total disregard for rules. You will achieve greatness some day."

She laughed, and then sat up. "I better get back to practicing Dispatch the Dummy for Capture the Flag. Can't have the reds win."

I sat up and stretched. "I'll help you. I'm still not good at my knives yet," I said with an eye roll.

She raised her eyebrows. "What about last Friday?"

"Pure luck."

She snorted and elongated her next word. "Suuuuure."

"What?" I protested.

"Oh, nothing."

We kept on bantering on and off, and I since we hadn't officially put it in writing, so to speak, I asked. "So, friends?"

She smiled, like this was a good idea. "Sure, friends. Let's be friends forever."


	8. Claimed

**Hello, I'm back, with lots of references in this chapter. The most awesome Prussia can do the disclaimer because I'm too lazy to kidnap a PJO character to do it.**

***a scuffle is heard***

**All right, since the most awesome Prussia is currently "unavailable" at this time, I've asked Russia to do it.**

**Russia: Knight does not own Percy Jackson. She also will become one with Russia, da?**

**Me: Um, on with the story!**

A week passed, and nothing had changed much. Jasper kept on griping about the Aphrodite cabin. Mike was still being Mike, and the Stolls were still pranking people, even though the Aphrodite cabin retaliated by permanent makeup for a month and missized clothing, which wasn't too pleasant.

Friday came around, and Capture the Flag was now again underway. I was on the opposite side of the creek, thank goodness. Anything but border patrol again. But this time, I was alone. Well, I hadn't been alone, but who knew where Mike was? I tried to think of anything else, but as time passed, I went out to find him.

I stumbled through the woods until somebody told me, "Don't move."

I froze and looked around, but there seemed to be no one there.

The same voice, only more irritated this time, spoke again. "Up here, you moron."

I jumped as I saw the boy perched in the tree. He was short, had brown hair, and was small-boned. Most guys are taller than me by three inches, because I'm five foot three. This person would probably come out five feet flat.

He held a bow in his hands, which was notched with an arrow.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I should listen to you."

"Why?"

"Have you looked at yourself, shorty?"

He scowled. "That doesn't matter. I don't let anybody to the other side."

"Did Mike come by?"

"Who, the golden boy? Yeah, he was here, but he didn't stay. He went somewhere to try to find another way in."

I noticed that he had only one cut, over his eye. He climbed down from the tree, not lowering the bow a centimeter.

"So, we're at an impasse," I said.

"I'm afraid so."

"Do you want to have a battle of wits for the princess, to the death?"

"Ha ha, you're so very funny."

We then finally began ignoring each other, until about five minutes later, we were to the point that we'd sat down and began a rather unenthusiastic game of rock, paper, scissors, because by then we were bored out of our minds and had nothing to do.

"I win," I told him, showing my scissors. He sighed and we half-heartedly began a new game until we heard multiple twigs snapping, as Mike and several Ares kids came barging out of the woods.

Mike handed the flag to me, and I was frozen for a few moments until what seemed like the entire Ares cabin lunged at me. I managed to move my arms to where Mike could grab the flag again. Gradually, the red team moved off of me and I rolled over, groaning, but picked myself up and ran after them, stopping for a few moments before getting ready to run again, until hearing a branch crack.

Mike came running by, and gave me the flag again, and yelled, "Hide behind a tree!"

I did, and soon they passed by, still chasing after Mike, thinking that he still had the flag.

I ran toward the creek, legs pumping. I'd taken a few steps into the creek, but then something known as the annoying kid with the bow tackled me.

"Ow, get off me!" I said.

"You shall not pass!"

"Who are you, Gandalf?"

"Who's Gandalf?"

I stared at him, and our momentary fight ceased. "You don't know who Gandalf is?"

"No. Should I?"

"Once we finish this game, remind me to show you Lord of the Rings sometime."

"Fair enough," he said, and we started again.

I finally got enough common sense to knock him over the head with one of my knives, leaving him a limp mess in the creek.

But he was strong, and we finally ended up with both of our bows drawn, arrows notched at each other. And I had a feeling that as much as he was stupid most of the time, he could be deadly with his bow and arrow.

We were both breathing hard, and I looked into his determined brown eyes and decided that he could be an interesting person. He could maybe even be a friend. But right now he is just my rival.

Thank goodness that Mike chose to come trampling out of the woods yelling, "Misa!" right at that very moment, because that was all the distraction I needed.

I raced across the creek, getting soaked from the splashes, and collapsed, panting on the ground. The banner grew dark blue and contained a lightning bolt on it, but it also contained a deer and the moon. Chiron came galloping out of the woods, but he saw it and blanched.

"What?" I asked.

And I noticed some of the stars in the sky growing lighter, the constellations of the Big and Little Dipper growing brighter in the sky.

"I should've seen the signs," he muttered. "I should have seen them!"

"Chiron," I asked. "What's wrong?"

He just looked at me forlornly.

I felt a light above my head, and looked at it and yelped.

It was a lightning bolt and the moon together.

The entire camp from within the woods came out and kneeled, peering at me through shocked eyes. Even Shorty was kneeling even though I could tell he didn't like it.

"All hail Artemisa Armstrong," Chiron said in a hollow voice. "Daughter of Zues and Handmaiden to Artemis."


End file.
